powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Manipulation
The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. Opposite power to Silence Manipulation. Also Called * Acoustokinesis * Audio Manipulation * Audiokinesis * Echokinesis * Sonic Wave Manipulation * Sonokinesis * Soundbending * Sound Control * Sound Wave Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Applications * Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of sounds, even to destructive levels. * Acceleration by riding sound waves. * Sonokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor, and allies/servants. * Sonokinetic Flight ** Supersonic Flying * Sound Absorption ** Inaudibility ** Muting ** Sound Nullification * Sound Amplification * Sound Attacks * Sound Conversion * Sound Immunity * Vibration Emission ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sharpness Manipulation by Sound Infusion. * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Persuasion ** Voice Projection ** Vocal Replication Affect those who hear: * Beacon Emission * Death Song * Empathic Voice * Fearful Scream * Hypnotic Music * Persuasion * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Vertigo Inducement User's senses are finely tuned to sound: * Echolocation * Enhanced Hearing * Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. * Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. * Sound Detection * Soundwave Perception Techniques * Sonic Healing * Sonokinetic Combat * Sonoportation * Sound Aura * Sound Empowerment * Sound Mimicry Variations * Mantra Manipulation * Music Manipulation * Silence Manipulation Associations * Air Dashing by releasing sound waves as propulsion force. * Airwave Manipulation * Frequency Manipulation * Holy Voice * Linguistic Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation * Wave Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sound, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. * Sound Nullification can nullify user's powers. * Users of Sound Immunity or Sound Absorption are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Manga/Anime File:Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png|Yuuki Tenpouin (Code: Breaker) can manipulate sound waves, such as using them to shatter windows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|The most extreme usage of Yuuki's sound, Scarlet Phoneme... File:Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|...which covers his entire body with an extremely dense shell of sound waves to rejuvenate and shield his body from any and all damage, as well as amplifying his strength and speed to max. File:Sound_Drill.jpg|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) using his Vibrating Sound Drill to affect his opponent's balance. File:Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) controlling the air pressure and sound wave ratio to fire off his supersonic blasts of Decapitating Airwaves. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku (Naruto) using Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, firing off more powerful supersonic airwaves enough to level a forest area. File:Sound bazooka.png|Zebra (Toriko) using his Sound Bazooka to kill the execution beasts. File:Exploud_Hyper_Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using its Hyper Voice to release a powerful sonic blast. File:Alexa_Noivern_Boomburst.png|Noivern (Pokemon) using Boomburst, creating deadly supersonic waves that can detonate an area. Comics/TV Series File:Ultimate_Echo_Echo's_Sound.png|Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) can produce and control airwaves, soundwaves that can be used and exist even in the vacuum of space. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek (DC Comics) can control sound waves to deadly effects. File:Peter_enhanced_synesthesia.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) sees sound waves after copying Emma's Enhanced Synesthesia. File:Melissa_Gold_(Earth-616)_0003.jpg|Songbird (Marvel Comics) is able to manipulate sound energy, as well as solidifying it into constructs. File:366031-66339-angar-the-screamer-1-.jpg|Angar (Marvel Comics) can create sonic waves to disorientate his foes. 290px-Gordon_Kern.png|Graham Kern (Alphas) is a Sonic Alpha Video Games File:Shakentopieces.png|Kohrak-Kal (Bionicle) can manipulate sonic waves. It was defeated by its own sonic vibrations. File:The-simpsons-game-20071029050848375-000.jpg|Lisa Simpson (The Simpson Game) defeating dolphins with a saxophone. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Common Powers